Salvation
by PrimitiveParadox
Summary: Nobody ever thought they would see someone shouting on Alastor Moody, after all he was a scary auror. But love can melt even the toughest stones. "She's my salvation." (T because of the excessive use of the word 'bloody').


**A/N: Just an idea that popped into my head.**

 **Disclaimer: I own NOTHING. All characters and plot belongs to JK Rowling.**

* * *

''TALK SOME SENSE MOODY."

Nobody had ever seen Mad-Eye Moody so scared of anyone before. Nobody had ever seen anyone shout at him before as well.

It was a messed up situation and before anyone could make head or tail of it, the shouting brunette stomped out of the room and Moody dropped on the couch.

Sirius Black couldn't help himself. He had to know what was going on.

"What the hell is happening Moody?"

"What do you think? She was shouting at me, obviously."

"Of course it's pretty evident Mad-Eye. What I want to know is why?"

"Because I wouldn't let her join the bloody order. I will not."

And with these words, Mad-Eye got up and left, leaving everyone bewildered.

Sirius got up and followed him. He was not yet done and Moody was obviously hiding something. His friend had an irritating habit of keeping his emotions to himself. Bloody guy thinks he's got to be stoic all the time.

Sirius found him brooding in the library.

"Moody, you have to tell me what's bothering you. Let me help you."

"There is nothing you can do in this matter, Black."

"Try me."

Moody looked up at him and sighed at his firm look.

"Several years back, one of my co-aurors and my best friend, Nicholas Earnstaw got seriously injured while on a mission. He was dying Sirius, and I could do nothing about it. He was on his bloody deathbed. And I had to see him die."

Sirius nodded, patiently waiting for him to continue.

"She, the one who was shouting at me, is Elisha Clarissa Earnstaw. She was, is, his daughter. I had promised him that I would not let anything happen to her ever, no matter if death comes to me."

"Oh…"

"I've raised her Sirius. She's my daughter. I love her more than anything. Even beyond that promise Sirius, I have to save her because she's my salvation. I wouldn't be able to go on without her."

Sirius was speechless. He could understand what Mad-Eye meant. It was the same for him with Harry.

Besides, the Order was a target for attacks, and Moody was right in wanting to shield his daughter from the destruction.

"Moody, I can understand. But maybe you should talk to her once. Tell her what you feel, and ask her what she wants. You can't just order her.

Sirius was right. Moody had to talk some sense into her. He would not let his Elisha walk right into a suicide mission.

* * *

It was later that night that Moody slipped into Elisha's room, hoping she had calmed down by now. He found her awake and went and sat down beside her.

She sighed and looked up at him.

"I'm sorry dada, for the way I shouted before."

Mad-Eye shook his head.

"It was really my fault Elisha. I should have listened to you,"

She nodded and smiled at him.

"Eli, I need you to understand why I don't want you to join the Order. It's lethal. I can't let the only girl I have for a daughter just fall into danger like that, where there is no guarantee of return. You are important for me Eli, you have to understand that."

"I get it dada, I really do. But you have to understand as well. A bloody war is commencing, and the whole wizarding world will be targeted. It's not a picnic dada, that you get to choose whether I would go or not. When every single person is fighting, where do you hope to hide me so that I escape the cruelties dada? Tell me? "

Moody didn't know what to say. Of course she was right.

"But Elisha…"

"No dada. It doesn't matter to them whether I am fighting or not, I will still be a target for them. And I know it's dangerous, but you are a part of it too, aren't you? Just think about it dada, you can always keep a check on me. I will always be in front of your eyes."

Moody nodded. She was safe till she was in his line of sight, he was certain of that. Not a bloody finger would be laid on his daughter till there was even a single breath left in him.

"And besides dada, dad would have wanted me to join."

That really did it for Moody.

She was right. Nicholas would have wanted his daughter to fight.

"Fine, I give in. But you have to promise me Eli, that you will never leave my sight, and never knowingly jump into danger.

You might not be my flesh and blood, but you are my love. You have given me the strength to go on so many times Eli. I can't afford to lose you. Don't be reckless, else you'll never hear the end of it from me."

She laughed.

"Merlin dada. You are so corny sometimes. Of course I won't. I love you too, you know."

And despite the fact that she just called him corny, Moody still hugged her and kissed her forehead. Because of course, his daughter could call him anything she wanted.

* * *

And the next day, it was a moment of pride when a father introduced his daughter to the Order as their new member. The smile on Moody's face was never seen before, and nobody noticed the thankful glance he sent towards Sirius Black.

* * *

 **The name Elisha means 'salvation of god' in Hebrew.**

 **Please read and review. xx**


End file.
